


Sunburn

by way_too_kinky_2003



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_too_kinky_2003/pseuds/way_too_kinky_2003
Summary: Toko, Byakuya and their friends spend a day at the beach.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 9





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil oneshot because I miss the summer and togafuka content.

"Toki! If you don't apply sunscreen you will get a sunburn!" shouted a voice far away from her.  
Who was that?  
And why was it so hot?  
"TOKIII" 

Apruprly Toko opened her eyes.  
Sand, sun, water. Right.  
The Naegi Siblings had this fantastic idea to go to the beach.  
Aoi and Yasuhiro were of course delighted.   
Who would have thoght.  
But Toko wasn't happy to be here. She didn't liked sand, or water, nor heat.  
And she hated it to wear a bikini.  
She didn't had any bath clothings, so she had to borrow something from Kyoko. The Bath clothings from Aoi or Komaru were to big for her.  
But Kyoko only had Bikinis.

So Toko had laid down on a towel in the sun right at the beginning and never moved from the spot.  
But not only Toko was annoyed.  
Byakuya was also not enthusiastic about sitting on the beach.  
Makoto had to force him to come with them.  
Then he also forgot to bring a book.  
So he the only thing he could do was to sit around.

Toko had a book.  
But while she was reading she fell asleep, and now she got a sunburn.

"You really have to apply sunscreen now!" said Komaru with a worried expression.  
"Really..." said Toko ironically.  
She got up, grabbed the sunscreen and started to apply it.  
However, she couldn't get to her back.

She looked at Komaru. Komaru looked at Byakuya, then at Toko.  
She had a wicked smirk.  
Toko looked at Komaru with an angry face, but still made her way to Byakuya.

"C-Could you apply the sunscreen on my back?" she asked with a light blush.  
He looked at her with an annoyed expression.  
This wouldn't be the first time he touched her. But here? At the beach, with everyone?  
He shaked his head.

Toko was about to leave, but she turned around again.  
"If you apply the sunscreen on me, you can read my book."  
He examined the book, that laid on her towel.  
Suprisingly, it wasn't a romance novel.   
It looked like a thriller.  
Byakuya sighed and held out his hand to Toko.  
She looked at him, perplexed.

"Come on, give me the sunscreen."  
She blushed again.  
She gave him the sunscreen and turned around.  
He squeezed the tube until there was a fair amount of sunscreen in his hand.

He began to apply the sunscreen on Tokos back.  
The contrast between Tokos hot back, Byakuyas warm hands and the cold sunscreen gave Toko goosebumps.  
As good as his hands felt on her back, it doesn't changed the fact that she had a huge sunburn when they returned home.

Now Byakuya had to apply aftersun lotion on Tokos body.


End file.
